1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell co-culture apparatus for researching interactions between cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cell co-culture apparatus for researching interactions between cells by direct contact between cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactions between cells are very important in growth, migration, and differentiation of cells. Furthermore, tissues serve their functions by interactions between cells, and thus, in in vitro cell research, interactions between cells are significantly important. Thus, a means that allows the research on interactions between cells by direct contact is required.
At a specific molecular level, the interactions between the cells include signal transfers between the cells through body fluids, such as growth hormones and cytokines, etc., and signal transfers by direct contact between the cells.
Representative examples of signal transfers by direct contact between cells include interactions between a hematopoietic stem cell (“HSC”) and spindle-shaped N-cadherin osteoblast (“SNO”). As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the HSC interacts with the SNO via N-cadherin to retain stemness. That is, in order to retain the stemness of the HSC, the SNO must be adjacent to the HSC, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 1A.
In Shen Q. et al., endothelial cells provide circumstances wherein the stemness of neural stem cells are retained using a transwell insert. (Shen Q et al., Endothelial cells stimulate self-renewal and expand neurogenesis of neural stem cells. Science. 2004 May 28; 304 (5675):1338-40). In Shen Q. et al., the research on the interactions between the endothelial cells and the neural stem cells was performed using the transwell insert. Specifically, the transwell insert is used as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, two types of cells that are to be investigated for their interaction with each other are separated from each other by the transwell insert. Thus, in the above-mentioned research, only the interactions between the cells by soluble factors may be researched through liquids. An apparatus for researching the interactions by direct contact between the cells has not been provided and thus is required.